What's it called? Chrismoss? Christmas!
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Loki experiences Christmas with Bruce and the rest of his friends as he tries to figure out what the holiday is about . . . and exactly how to say it! Christmas miracles insured. Sequel to 'The Demon in the Former Monster.'
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First off the order for my Avengers stories are **_**When Loki Spoke the Truth**_**, **_**Tony's Heart**_**, **_**Plan: Blackmail Iron Man**_**, and **_**The Demon in the Former Monster**_**. I highly suggest you read those so that you understand this one completely. However, if you decide not to I'll just say that in the last fanfic Loki was badly injured, that Bruce and Loki are together, that Steve and Tony are together, and that Jarvis has a body that he can use. I will say no more and if you want to find out anymore then read the fics.**

* * *

"What's the name of the holiday we're supposed to be celebrating again? Hanukah, or is that the wrong religion? Wasn't it something like Chrismoss?"

"It's called Christmas Loki," Bruce said with a laugh. As he turned around to face him, it still amazed him that it had only been six months since the terrible incident with what had come to be known simply as the voice. Loki now looked as good as new, well mostly. His right leg was extremely scarred and he now had to use a cane to walk around with but that was much better than what the alternative had been, permanently being stuck in a wheel chair.

Loki, who looked like he was celebrating Halloween instead of Christmas, was dressed in what had become his usual attire; green and yellow striped, long sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, and being bare foot. The cane was simple and made of wood with a metal tip. It had been modeled after the one used by the character Dorian Gray in the movie _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_, a movie that Bruce had had the sad misfortune of being forced to watch nearly once a week since it had now become Loki's favorite movie.

"Christmas, Chrismoss, Crachmass," replied Loki as Bruce tried to stop laughing, "either way it's a holiday which I still don't understand."

"How could you possibly think that Christmas sounds like Crach— whatever you said?" asked Bruce.

"Well how can you celebrate the birth of a man in winter when he was supposedly born in the spring time?" countered Loki.

"Now that is something that I have always wondered," said Bruce with a chuckle as he turned back to what he had originally been doing, cooking. As he put the flour away and got out a fork for mixing he commented, "But Christmas isn't just about religion. That can be a big part of it, especially depending on whom you spend it with, but it's also about spending time with family and friends and having a good time."

"And spending more money than you earn, or so I've gathered from the TV commercials," Loki responded.

"That is the very thing that is wrong with our society. They think love can only be given with a credit card backing it up. That is why I'm making you celebrate it with me this year, so that there's one more person on this planet who knows the true meaning of Christmas."

"You also sound like one of those TV commercials."

"Yeah, and keep talking like that and you won't get any cookies," Bruce replied as he laughed at Loki's hurt expression.

As Loki leaned against the counter, Bruce began to mix the wet ingredients as well and then continued to poor them into the larger bowl that held the already mixed dry ingredients. Loki watched him for a bit until he finally asked, "So who do you have planned to come over on Chis . . . for the holidays?"

"Well, Jarvis, Tony, and Steve of course. I invited Natasha and Clint over but they'll be out on a mission for S.H.E.I.L.D. during that time. Thor will be with Jane so he won't be here. Pepper is also coming, Happy won't be because he's visiting his parents," Bruce paused to see if there was anyone he was forgetting. "Oh, yeah! I asked Coulson as well though it's doubtful he'll be able to make it but you never know."

"Only that many, we should have plenty of room," Loki replied sarcastically.

"We have two guest bedrooms if anyone needs to sleep over and Jarvis doesn't actually need to sleep so we should be good enough."

"Personally, I'd prefer Jarvis have his own room as well."

"Why?"

"Do you not find it creepy how he just sits there and stairs when he has nothing else to do?"

"No, not really."

Loki shook his head as he limped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Before he sat down he grabbed the control and flipped on the TV. However, instead of actually looking to see what was on he took the time to think. Bruce had seemed even more excited and happy at the prospect of celebrating the holidays than Loki thought possible.

Bruce had gone out with Steve, who was also extremely excited about Christmas, to buy decorations which he had strung all over the house. However, he had done it just right so that every room seemed magical and bright without it being over done. In the living room, there was red tinsel that went around the room and a tree in the corner. It was decorated with brightly colored ornaments and candy canes with a bright yellow star on top. Stockings hung above the fire place and a shawl in the colors of red, green, and white had been put over the couch as well.

_I wonder how long it's been since Bruce has celebrated any holiday_, thought Loki sadly.

He sighed and then turned back to the TV and began to flick through the channels. He stopped on something that slightly confused him and shouted to Bruce, "There seems to be a play on words here but I don't understand it."

"What is it?" Bruce yelled back from the kitchen.

"It's a movie called _A Very Goofy Christmas_."

"You're on Disney Channel."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" asked Loki in confusion.

Loki then turned to see Bruce walk in. He sat down beside Loki as he got ready for what he knew would be a very long conversation as he tried to explain Walt Disney, Mickey Mouse, and everything in between.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just wanted to thank ReaderGirl321 for the compliment and say to Anonymous that I absolutely loved your idea and that you most certainly didn't waste my time. Whether I actually do a story based on that depends but I still really like the idea.**

* * *

_We probably look like the weirdest group of people_, thought Loki as he walked through the store with Tony and Jarvis.

Everyone knew who Tony was of course but nobody had any idea who Jarvis was and even though Loki had tried to take over the world, not very many people actually knew what he looked like.

Tony was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off his arc reactor and a sports jacket with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Jarvis had on his suit and Loki was wearing his usual clothes, except with of course shoes, green Converse All Star high tops to be exact.

"I'm still surprised that you asked to come along," said Tony as he waved to a bunch of gawking girls making Loki and Jarvis shake their heads.

"Well, I want to surprise Bruce with his gift and it's kind of hard to do that when every time we go out he won't leave my side."

"Why can't you just tell him that you want to look alone for awhile?" asked Tony.

"He still feels guilty I think and if I ever hurt myself because he wasn't by my side I don't think he'd ever forgive himself," replied Loki as he glanced at the cooking section.

"So if you ever fell and I didn't help you I'd feel the wrath of the Hulk?"

"No you'd feel the wrath of my cane," Loki said as he hit Tony in the leg with it.

"Hey, be careful with that thing, it can actually hurt you know."

"I know, that's why I hit you."

"Tony, why did that girl just do that?" Jarvis suddenly asked as he interrupted Tony and Loki's conversation.

"Why did who do what?"

"A girl just handed me her number and winked at me but I've never seen her before."

Loki and Tony tried to keep a straight face but they couldn't. There laughter caused almost everyone's head to turn in their direction as they both doubled over.

"I can't believe Jarvis got hit on," said Loki as he wiped the tears away.

"Ah, my little AI is growing up," joked Tony as he pretended to look all sad.

"Never mind, I'll ask Steve when we get home," replied Jarvis as he walked passed them.

"Oh come on, we were just teasing. Don't be so serious," Tony said as he turned back to Loki. "Come on peg-leg –Ouch!"

Loki hit him on top of the head this time as he said, "Make one more cripple remark and I'll use my cane to hit you were you breath."

Tony put his hands up in surrender as they made their way through the store. Tony stopped by several things but didn't find what he was looking for so they continued on. When they went by some books Tony stopped again and asked, "What kind of book do you think Steve would like?"

"Probably something in realistic fiction," commented Loki as he looked through the selection to see if there was anything that Bruce might like. "He may like this."

Tony looked at the book Loki had picked up. It was called _The Longest Journey_ by E.M. Forster. "I haven't read it but Bruce likes his stuff and he seems like a good writer," said Loki.

"Thanks," replied Tony. "By the way, what do want for Christmas?"

"I don't know."

"Well that should be easy to get— Ow! Stop hitting me with your cane! Jarvis, help me out here."

"I politely decline," replied Jarvis as he looked at a book about the Civil War.

"Hey, what do you want?" asked Loki.

"A giant tesla coil."

"Where would I get one of those and why do you want one?"

"I don't know, it'd be fun to have around though."

Loki shook his head in amusement until he saw what Tony had then picked up. "You are joking right?"

"What?" asked Tony innocently as he looked through the book about Norse Mythology. He started to laugh as he said, "I can't believe this. It says here that you gave birth to an eight legged horse."

"I did."

"What?"

"Father rides him now. He's a fine stallion," said Loki with a straight face though on the inside he was cracking up at how Tony looked.

I _think I better put this back before I found anything else about Loki that I don't want to know_, thought Tony as he placed the book down.

They continued to walk through the store when Loki stopped and picked up a shirt that had Iron Man on it. "Since you're not narcissistic enough and you won't tell me what to get you how bout I get you this."

"Oh don't I look handsome."

"Thank you for inflating his ego even more," said Jarvis sarcastically.

"Your welcome."

In the end, Loki actually did get the shirt for Tony along with a CD of Metallica for him as well. He even picked up the book on the Civil War that Jarvis had been looking at for Jarvis too. He found a necklace that he thought Pepper would like; Tony got the earrings that went with it for her. For Steve he got a cook book full of exotic foods since he liked to cook. Also, even though they still didn't know if Coulson would be able to make it, Loki got him a new tie since he couldn't really think of anything else to get him.

Loki was happy he had gotten most of the shopping done, and he had had fun too but he still wasn't sure what to get Bruce. He thought of maybe making something for him but he wasn't sure what to make.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another person for Coulson/Jarvis? I may just have to please the masses. I do find that shipping strangely intriguing. Thanks again for the reviews ^^**

* * *

While Loki was away with Tony and Jarvis, Bruce took the time to begin wrapping the presents he had gotten his friends. For Coulson he got a CD of classical music which was similar to Steve's gift, a piano music book. Bruce remembered how Steve had talked about playing the piano when he was younger and how he missed it and would like to start up again. He hoped he would like the present.

Then for Tony he had gotten him a _Building Your Own Robot for Dummies_ book that he knew Tony would have a laugh with and, knowing him, get some ideas from as well. For Pepper he had just finished making a scarf that resembled a prism because of the intricate color designs, which he thought she would like.

Jarvis so far had been the hardest to find anything for, until Bruce and Tony decided to do a joint gift. For Jarvis, to make him feel even more human, they had built him units that went underneath his skin that allowed him to become hot and cold and be able to actually feel the texture of things. It was Tony's idea originally but Bruce had helped design it so it was a gift from both of them.

Loki's present was the last one that Bruce had to finish with. Loki, who had now become quite the movie buff, was in the middle of reading the Harry Potter series and watching the movies. He had the first four books in hardback and the first four movies as two disc sets. Now he needed the fifth ones but he hadn't had time to get them. Bruce had bought both and, with a little help from Tony, had actually been able to get J.K. Rowling to sign the book. He was also making a scarf like the one Slytherins, his favorite House in the books surprise surprise, wore. It would have been easier to just buy one but that wouldn't make it as special.

As he sat, sewing, the home phone went off. Bruce put his things down and quickly picked it up, smiling when he realized who it was.

"Hey Coulson," Bruce said.

"Hello Dr. Banner."

"Coulson, I've told you, you can call me Bruce. Or if you still feel formality is needed just call me Banner."

"Alright . . . Banner."

Bruce chuckled as he asked, "So, are you calling to tell me you're terribly sad you aren't coming or that you're terribly happy that you are coming?"

"Happily, I am coming. However, I wouldn't say terribly happy," replied Coulson.

"Don't be so serious all the time Coulson. Crack a joke every once in a while."

"Being funny is not in my job description," Coulson said with a smile in his voice.

"That's better. Was there anything else that you needed to say?"

"Yes . . . I was wondering what I should get everyone for Christmas. I really don't have any idea," admitted Coulson.

Bruce tried to think of something but all that really came to mind was his own presents that he had got everyone. Then he got an idea. "Can you play a musical instrument?"

"The cello, but why?" asked Coulson, obviously curious at what Bruce had come up with.

"You could play for everybody, that could be your gift," replied Bruce. "It's simple and it's different which is always nice."

"Are you sure everybody would like that?"

"Pretty positive, yeah."

"Do you have any idea of what I could play?"

Bruce paused for a moment as he tried to think of something when he suddenly said, "What would you like to play? Or what's your favorite piece to play?"

"It's not a favorite but I do like it and since it is a Christmas song so it would fit."

"What's it called?"

"I'm not telling you. This is your present remember?" said Coulson.

"Fine, be that way," replied Bruce with a smile. "I'll see you here on Christmas then."

"Yes, good bye Banner."

"Bye Coulson," Bruce replied as he hung up and then got back to sewing.

He just knew that if Tony could see him right now he'd call him a girl but Bruce didn't care. Yes, he liked sewing and cooking. He liked tea and instrumental music. If that made him girly so be it. Besides, it was kind of funny watching Tony whine about him being to girly.

About half an hour later he quickly put everything up as he heard the front door open. He smiled as he saw Loki walk in; Tony was behind him carrying his bags.

"I'm surprised Tony, being courteous for once?" asked Bruce with a smile.

"No, I did it so that he would stop whacking me with his cane."

Bruce laughed as he watched Tony set the bags down; say his good bye and leave. Bruce turned towards Loki and asked, "So how was shopping?"

"Pretty fun actually. Jarvis got hit on by a girl, poor thing didn't know what to do," laughed Loki. He stopped however when he put his hand to his mouth as he gagged slightly.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I might have just eaten something bad at the restaurant. Nothing to worry about."

"Restaurant?" asked Bruce with surprise. "How hard were you hitting him with that cane?"

"Hard enough," replied Loki with a wicked grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and let me just say that this chapter and the next one are a product of me reading way to much Norse Mythology. I don't think I've ever read something that bizarre.**

* * *

Even though Loki had told Bruce to ignore it, Loki didn't really think he had eaten something bad. He hadn't been feeling too great of late and he didn't know why. He didn't have a fever, feel clammy, have a stopped up nose, watery eyes, or even a cough. Besides the upset stomach he seemed perfectly fine which made him think it could be a stomach bug but that didn't seem right.

If it was a stomach bug, he should have either gotten over it by now or it should have gotten worse meaning he should have developed a fever by now. He didn't want to worry Bruce so he decided not to say anything and he hoped it'd just go away. For awhile it seemed to until something else happened.

Three days had passed since Loki had gone shopping and Christmas was fast approaching. There was a little over a week left until Christmas day and Bruce had almost everything perfectly planned out. They had been relaxing for a while when the first snowfall of the season began.

Loki had never seen snow before, at least not like this with it glistening over the trees and forming soft piles on the ground, and found it extremely fascinating. Eventually, when they went outside the best way to describe it was Loki acted like a kitten as he played with the snow and his eyes got wide. Bruce then began to teach him in the art of how to make a snow ball.

"You want to pack it hard enough so that it stays together but not so hard that it's like a solid mass," said Bruce.

He continued in his lesson to show how to throw one and, being who he was and the fact that Loki was disadvantaged, did not aim at Loki. However Loki wasn't so kind. After getting fairly good at throwing the snowball he was awarded with a direct hit to Bruce's shoulder.

"Oh, it's on now," Bruce said as a grin grew across his face.

Back and forth they threw snowball after snowball. Loki grabbed another clump of snow, packed it in as quickly as possible, and threw it towards Bruce. As he did, he had to suddenly stop as it felt like something inside his body tore. It was extremely painful.

"Loki are you—"

"I'm fine," replied Loki quickly. "Just pulled a muscle or something. That's all."

When Bruce seemed satisfied that Loki wasn't going to die anytime soon, they finally decided it time for them to go inside and get ready for dinner. Later that night, though he didn't throw up, the stomach pains came back again and he gagged once more, though he was able to keep Bruce from finding out.

Two days later with just a week before Christmas, something else happened. That morning Loki had dry heaved, but once again had managed to keep Bruce from finding out. It was several hours later and he was now looking at himself in the mirror. He pulled up his shirt and then let it drop down, repeating the movement several times. He sighed and then poked himself in the stomach just to see.

_I could just be getting fat but something tells me that's wrong_, thought Loki to himself. _Well, I did say that I wanted Bruce's Christmas present to surprise him. I guess this could be considered a present depending on how you look at it. And, it'll most certainly surprise him._

However, before he would write it in stone he decided to call the one person that he was pretty sure could validate what Loki had found. He called his brother, Thor.

Now, since Thor didn't have a cell phone and Loki had no idea where he and Jane where, he had to call Jane's phone to be able to get a hold of him. However, neither Thor nor Jane answered.

"Oh, you must be Darcy," said Loki. "Thor didn't tell me you'd be with him." Loki waited for her reply and then said, "No I was not trying to be rude! Now could you please— oh, hello Dr. Selviq."

_Well this is awkward_, thought Loki as he listened. "No I'm not planning to take over the world. Oh, don't worry I cross my heart. If I was taking over the world why would I call my brother of all people and NO I'm not going to brainwash— hello Jane." Maybe she would be a little more compliant. "Yes, I would like to talk to my brother. Thank you."

Finally someone who knew how to listen. Loki chuckled as he heard Thor's booming voice over the phone. "It's good to hear from you too brother," said Loki, "but I need your help with something. We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Thor stood by one of the doorways as the rest of his friends ate their breakfast. However, they could clearly hear his voice anyway so it didn't really matter.

"Hello, brother. It is good to hear from you."

"It's good to hear from you too brother but I need your help with something. We need to talk," replied Loki.

"Talk about what? Has something bad happened?" asked Thor worriedly.

"It depends upon how you look at it," replied Loki slowly.

"But you are not hurt?"

"I will be in a few weeks," muttered Loki sourly.

"What is that supposed to mean? Loki, are you being blackmailed?"

"No!" Loki replied. Thor could hear his brother hitting his head against something, most likely the wall or a table. "I am not being blackmailed."

At this time, Jane had finally gotten up and went over to Thor to ask, "Is everything alright?"

"I do not know. My brother does not seem to want to give a straight answer," replied Thor.

"If you'd just use that thick skull of yours you would understand."

"Well, since I don't please enlighten me," replied Thor who either ignored or didn't get the intended insult, most likely the latter.

"Fine . . . I'm," Loki gave another pause as he took a deep breath. "I'm . . . I'm pregnant."

For a moment Thor was completely silent until he finally said, "You are pregnant?"

"What? Loki knocked up a girl?" Darcy said jumping up at the sound of the words.

"No," replied Jane who was trying to get her head around it. "Loki's the one who got pregnant."

Now even Dr. Selviq looked interested as his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. However, while they talked, Thor was busy thinking. In Asgard, a man could become pregnant but it was very uncommon, and extremely unlikely, especially since Loki was biologically an ice giant.

"Have you had inter—"

"Before you even finish that sentence . . . NO I HAVEN'T!" Loki practically yelled so loud that Jane heard his reply.

"But neither have you done the ritual?" asked Thor.

"What ritual?" asked Jane who had finally gotten over her initial shock.

"For many things in Asgard, there are rituals, like for weddings. However, instead of the more . . . traditional way there is also a ritual that can put someone with child using magic. It is faster and less painful for the person, the child need only grow for a few weeks instead of nine months as well."

"First off, I have not done the ritual, I think I would remember that and I'm going to guess that you just told everyone about my little predicament," muttered Loki.

"Well . . . yes," Thor admitted.

"Just tell them that if they breathe a word of this to anyone I will personally throw them off a cliff and into the awaiting jaws of some very hungry great white sharks."

Thor quickly relayed the message causing Darcy to quickly delete what she had been texting. "But you are positive that you have not done either one?"

"Like I said, I think I'd remember," muttered Loki. "So, I'm guessing you don't have any ideas?"  
"Not really," admitted Thor.

"Well, until we do how 'bout we call this the miracle of the holidays," Loki replied sarcastically.

"Okay," replied Thor, not realizing it was sarcasm. Once again, he could hear his brother hitting his head against something.

"If you find anything out just call me or I'll call you if I find out anything," said Loki. "Good bye brother."

"Good bye brother." Thor hung up the phone and then paused for a moment. Then he finally said with a small smile, "I'm going to be an uncle."

"Your _brother_ is _pregnant_ and all you say is that you're going to be an uncle?" said Darcy.

"It is not nearly as strange the time he gave birth to an eight-legged horse," replied Thor.

Just like any scientist would, both Jane and Dr. Selviq looked extremely interested upon hearing that. Darcy, however, looked absolutely mortified.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am happy that you've liked the story so far. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Loki rubbed his face as he wondered what to do. He figured that it was probably better to just go ahead and tell Bruce now rather than later but he wasn't sure how to exactly say it. However, deciding now was as good a time as any, and he was fairly sure he could wing it; Loki grabbed his cane and made his way to the kitchen where he knew Bruce was from the aromas wafting in the air.

When he walked in, Loki leaned against the door frame and then tapped the tip of his cane on the wooden floor to get his attention. Bruce glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, turned back to what he was doing, and then whipped back around again.

"You have that look."

"What look?" asked Loki. "This is my face."

"The look that says 'I'm going to say something that's going to surprise Bruce in either a good or bad way' look," Bruce replied. "Did you break something?"

"Since when have I ever broken something?"

"Since the time you clogged up the vacuum, cracked the TV, busted the lamp, shattered one of our mugs, ruined the microwave by putting gummy bears in it—"

"Okay, I'm not the most careful person in the world I'll admit. However, I did not break anything," replied Loki.

"Okay, then tell me what it is," replied Bruce as he crossed his arms and waited to hear an explanation. _This should be interesting_, he thought.

"You might want to sit down for this," said Loki slowly.

Bruce frowned as he asked, "Loki is everything alright?"

"Yeah, well . . . let's just go with yes for now," replied Loki. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"I think I'll remain standing," said Bruce as he tried to figure out what Loki's words had just meant.

"Suit yourself," muttered Loki with a sigh. "See, the thing is, and I've already talked to Thor about this as well, I'm . . . there's no easy way to actually say this is there? I'm . . . I'm with child. I'm pregnant."

For a moment it seemed like the entire world stopped as Loki waited for Bruce's reaction. His silence scared Loki as his mind raced with every possible outcome, mainly the bad ones. Bruce remained completely still, nothing moving, not even a facial reaction for what seemed like forever.

Until he fell over that is.

Despite his leg, Loki dive bombed, catching Bruce right before he hit the ground.

"I think I'll take that chair now," said Bruce in a voice that meant his mind was obviously somewhere else.

Loki helped him to one of the dining room chairs and then sat opposite him as he waited for Bruce to say something. As he did, he decided that at the very least it hadn't gone as bad as it could have.

Finally, Bruce said, "I'm going to guess this isn't one of your jokes."

Loki sighed as he said, "No and before you ask anything, yes I am still guy. I didn't decide to suddenly change genders on you. Besides, do I look like a girl?"

"You have the skin and hair for it," replied Bruce.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"But how . . ."

"That's the thing, I don't know. I've asked my brother and he doesn't know either," replied Loki.

"You must have an idea though."

"Well, one. You see, in Asgard, there is a certain ritual that allows someone to become with child, it's far less painful and the child is born in a matter of weeks instead of nine months. However, it only works if there are two willing partners, and it actually doesn't matter if they are both male or female, that's the beauty of magic. Still, the thing that's bothering me is that neither of us participated in that ritual."

"So it's my child as well?"

"No, it's mine and that chair over there, of course it's yours!"

"Hormones raging?" asked Bruce with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up. And before anything else is decided I've already declared you the mother."

"Why me? You're the one who's giving birth."

"You cook, you get to be mom," replied Loki as he crossed his arms.

"So, how long have you known?" asked Bruce.

"Well, I've probably been pregnant for a little over a week now. However, I just now put two and two together this morning since I now have a bulge."

"You mean are child's already growing?" asked Bruce as his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Why does your reaction not surprise me? I can't wait to see Steve's," muttered Loki sarcastically as he stood up and stretched. Bruce stood up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "And what was that?"

"My way of saying I'm happy," replied Bruce.

"Good, because this is your present since I haven't been able to find anything else for you," replied Loki.

"You know, normally I'd call you lazy but I'm to happy to do so," Bruce said as he hugged Loki, snuggling into him.

"You are way to sentimental," Loki replied. However, despite his words, a large grin had already spread across his face as he hugged Bruce back.

"What kind of name should we give him or her?" asked Bruce.

"It's a girl so I'm guessing a girl name would be for the best."

"You already know it's a girl?"

"I'm a god Bruce, knowing what gender my kid is while it's so early is easy."

"How 'bout the name Helena?"

"To normal sounding."

"Well thanks, do you have any ideas?"

"Virreena."

"You just made that up," said Bruce with a roll of his eyes.

"Yet, I hear a 'but' . . ."

"But I do actually like it. It's surprisingly pretty and interesting."

"Okay, her name can be Virreena Helena Banner," said Loki with satisfaction.

"If we're using my last name that implies that you are the wife and it would only make since if you'd change your last name to Banner as well."

Loki's eyes slightly widened at the hidden meaning as he asked, "Is that a marriage proposal?"

"Maybe," said Bruce. "If you get me a Christmas present."

"Hey!" cried Loki as Bruce laughed his head off. Loki glared at Bruce as he continued to laugh but eventually couldn't help but join in as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just wanted to once again say thanks for the reviews and to let anyone who was wanting a Jarvis/Coulson fic to know that I will do one after this. I guess my insanity prevailed over my sanity.**

* * *

They had eventually decided that they would wait until Christmas to tell everyone. Nevertheless, if one of their friends had come to visit they would have known something was up from the way Bruce was acting. He started to regulate Loki's diet, make sure he was comfortable where he sat and many other things. Anyone else and Loki would have been annoyed with but with Bruce he could only think of it as sweet and a little cute.

However, he was still in a pickle on what to get Bruce. Until he realized the perfect thing. He already knew Bruce would most defiantly like it, he was the one who had implied it in the first place, and it would defiantly surprise him. However, he needed a way to go shopping again and he didn't want Tony along just in case he ended up telling everyone about his plan. So, instead of calling Tony he called Jarvis on one of their monitors.

"Hello Loki. What can I do for you?" asked Jarvis.

"I need to go to a store but I can't have Bruce, because it's his present I'm getting, or Tony, because he'd end up telling, come along with me. I wondered if you could."

"Of course, as long as you don't beat me with your cane."

Loki chuckled at his joke and then asked, "What time?"

"Be ready by three o'clock," replied Jarvis.

"Cool, see you then," said Loki.

Loki then went to Bruce and told him he'd be out at around that time. When it was almost time, Loki waited on his couch as Bruce worked downstairs in his lab. He also wore a coat, even though he didn't get cold, so that Jarvis, or anyone else for that matter, would notice his stomach getting a bit bigger. Loki then told Bruce that he was leaving when Jarvis came and they left. The entire ride to the store was uneventful and neither talked, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was kind of nice just having silence.

However, as they walked into the bustling store, a jewelry store to be exact, Loki decided to ask Jarvis something that he had been wondering about. "So, did Steve explain to you about what happened with that girl?"

"Yes, but I still don't quite understand it. You shouldn't like someone just because of their outward appearance. It's not right and there is no point in liking someone based on that if you don't like their attitude or personality. You should like someone because they make you laugh and smile, because they make the strain of your day a little bit easier. At least, that's why I would like someone but maybe I was wrong."

Loki suddenly hugged Jarvis as he shook his head and said, "No, you're not wrong at all."

"That's nice to know. Maybe I'm becoming a bit more human then," said Jarvis with satisfaction clear in his voice.

"Yeah, maybe," said Loki with a large smile.

"So why did you want to go to jewelry store?"

"To get a very special ring."

Jarvis cocked his head to the side as he tried to figure out what he meant. When he did his mouth opened up into a silent 'oh.' "I can see why you wouldn't want Tony around then," replied Jarvis. "He would defiantly tell people."

"Are you kidding? He'd shout it to the world," replied Loki with a laugh. "If you tell Tony to keep a secret and it's one that won't endanger anyone if it's told, he'll tell the very next person he meets."

"Very true," Jarvis said. "So is there anything specific that you are looking for?"

"Something really plane actually," replied Loki. "I want to design it myself."

"Would you like me to help you?" asked Jarvis.

"Sure. Bruce will probably still be in the lab when I get home so you can help me then," said Loki when he saw it, the perfect one. It was dark silver with small white diamonds around it. Loki already knew what design he'd make on it.

He bought it, making sure they didn't wrap it up or anything since he'd be taking it right back out. As they left and got back into the car, Loki suddenly thought of something else.

"Hey Jarvis, is there anyone you like?"

"I like you. I like Tony. I like—"

"No, I mean like as in like like." When Jarvis cocked his head to the side Loki quickly said, "I mean love."

"Not that I can think of but then again I'm an AI. I'm not really human no matter how hard I try," replied Jarvis.

"Jarvis, you are more human than a lot of people out there. You are kind, generous, and so much more. Being human isn't about what you are be it AI or even . . . even ice giant," said Loki. "It's what is in here—" Loki tapped him on the side of the head "—and here," he said as he tapped him where his heart would be.

Jarvis gave a small smile at that but didn't say anything else as they went back to Loki's and Bruce's house. When they got there, Loki quickly went to the lab to tell Bruce not to bother them. Bruce raised an eyebrow at that but only smiled and turned back to his work. Then Jarvis and Bruce got started on the ring.

Loki liked untraditional and that was exactly what he was planning to do. Knowing how Bruce liked nature, Jarvis helped Loki carve small leaves around each diamond. Then, from the leaves were vines that wrapped around the entire ring with smaller leaves going off it. They then painted the inside of the leaves and vines a dark green so that it blended in with the dark silver. When they were done, Jarvis polished it and they put it back into the small box that it had come in.

"So what were you two up to?" asked Bruce after Jarvis had left.

"Oh, nothing much," replied Loki with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Even though I decided that Coulson would play the cello before, I saw this video and it did help me to describe how Coulson plays in this chapter. It's a great song so if you'd like to give it a listen to it's by ThePianoGuys and it's called Carol of the Bells.**

* * *

Bruce woke up from a kiss on his cheek. Turning slightly, he saw a smiling Loki who said, "Merry Christmas."

"Hey, you finally said it right," said Bruce with a sleepy smile.

"Yep, now come on, time to get up," replied Loki with a pat.

Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled him back down murmuring, "Just a few more minutes."

"Fine," said Loki as he lay back down. He buried his face in Bruce's hair as they lay there for a while longer. However, they had a few things to do before everything was going to be ready that day so finally Loki pulled Bruce out of the bed.

Loki's stomach had grown to the point that he couldn't wear his normal shirts anymore so he grabbed one of the few baggy ones, all black, so that it looked more like he had just gained a few pounds than was actually pregnant. Thankfully, all his pants were baggy.

All the decorations were up, the presents were under the tree, and most of the food had been prepared, except for a few things, it just needed to be cooked. They were just putting some baked potatoes into the oven when the door bell rang at around two.

Bruce went to go get it and was surprised to see it was Coulson caring his cello. "I know I'm early but I figured it'd be a better idea to do this than to come along with Tony, because he would most defiantly want to know why I'd have a cello. Also, I thought I could maybe help out a bit."

"Cool, you can go help Loki set the table."

Coulson ended up putting his cello in the living room by the Christmas tree. He was dressed in the same black slacks, black jacket, and white dress shirt. However, he wasn't wearing a tie, the first few buttons on his shirt were undone, and he was wearing black tennis shoes. This was probably the most casual either Bruce or Loki had seen him.

As Coulson helped around Loki asked, "So where did you learn to play the cello?"

"My girlfriend."

"I remember hearing about there being a cellist. How is she?" asked Bruce.

"Good I think, but you see, she thinks I'm still dead," admitted Coulson sadly.

"I'm really sorry Coulson," said Loki. "Do your parents know if you're alive?"

"My parents died in an accident and I have no siblings. She was the only one who missed me," replied Coulson. "It's alright though; she's with someone else now and seems happy."

After that, they continued to talk about other things, what was happening with S.H.E.I.L.D. and how life was in general. At three, everyone else arrived. Tony was dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans with a jacket and Pepper had on a beautiful blouse and tan slacks. Steve wore a blue button up shirt and jeans. Also, apparently Tony had somehow gotten Jarvis out of his suit for once. The AI wore a crimson sweater and black slacks. Everyone put their presents under the tree and then went into the dining room to have an early dinner, or a late lunch depending on how you looked at it.

For once, everyone was relaxed. They all laughed and joined in the conversation, adding comments here and there. They made fun of each other, all in good spirit of course, and simply enjoyed themselves. There always seemed to be something dark and foreboding hanging over head but for once there wasn't.

When they finished eating they moved to the living room to exchange presents. Coulson was first. As he opened up his cello and everyone else seated themselves on either the couch or one of the chairs, Coulson said, "For Christmas, I have decided to play for you Carol of the Bells. I hope you enjoy, if you don't, blame Bruce. He's the one who gave me the idea."

"Well thanks a lot," said Bruce as everyone laughed.

Coulson then proceeded to take his bow out. However, he placed it on the coffee table in front of him, and then began to pluck at the strings. It started out soft but quickly the music grew. As the music began to carry, everyone could see Coulson visibly ease up as a full smile appeared on his face.

Then, with the notes still ringing loud and clear, he grabbed the bow and began to play with it. Even though the tempo changed at many points, Coulson never stumbled and at the same time, he was able to remain elegant in every single movement he made. And, just as his hands never faltered, neither did his smile.

Finally, he slowly drew his bow across one of the strings as the last note began to fade into the air. Only when it was completely silent did everyone begin clapping.

"That was wonderful," said Pepper and everyone quickly agreed with her.

After that, everyone else passed out presents. There was of course hugging from all around and chuckles or giggles at some of the more silly gifts. When, everyone had either given or received their presents, Loki finally got out the ring.

Everyone of course expected Bruce to blush or stutter or something else along those lines. They were all extremely surprised when he started laughing instead. Well, except for Loki, he had actually been expecting this kind of reaction. "I see you beat me to it."

"Well I had to. If you had proposed that would mean I'd be the girl and we can't have that," replied Loki with a large grin. He took the ring out of the box, threw it up in the air, caught it, and then held it out in a very untraditional fashion. "So, do I hear a yes on those lips?"

"Yep."

"That's not yes that's a yep. There is a difference you know," joked Loki.

"Oh shut up," replied Bruce as he kissed him. The act caused Tony to make a gagging sound as everyone else either smiled or went 'ah.'

"We're all very happy for you," said Steve. "Aren't we Tony?" he quickly added as he kicked Tony.

"First off, that hurt. Second, of course I'm happy for them but if I have to see or hear anything else lovey-dovey then I think I might just hurl," replied Tony.

"Then you might want to get a basket because there's something else we need to tell you," said Loki.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well what is it?" asked Tony.

"I thought you said you didn't want to hear anything lovey-dovey," Bruce shot back.

"Well what I'm wondering is what else could there by," replied Tony. "Unless you already somehow have the wedding planned out, which is highly improbable, the only thing that I can think of that you would tell us is if you were having a kid or something."

"Actually you just got it spot on," admitted Loki.

"So you're adopting? Ow!" cried Tony as Loki hit him with his cane on top of his head. "What was that for?"

"That was for being the _dumbest_ smart person ever!" replied Loki as he paused and glanced over at Coulson. "I can see that Coulson has put two and two together."  
"Yes," said Coulson slowly as he cocked his head to the side and thought about this. "That's very interesting. I'm very happy for you two though."

Pepper had also realized what they had meant and, after getting over the initial shock, said, "What the child's name going to be?"

"Virreena Helena Banner," replied Loki with a smile.

"That's a cool and pretty name. I like it," said Pepper. "How did you come up with the first name?"

"Loki just came up with it off the top of his head," replied Bruce.

"I'm sorry but I still don't— What was that for? Is this national abuse Tony day or Christmas?" cried Tony as he turned to Jarvis who had just punched him. "And be careful how hard you throw a fist that hurt!"

"For being a genius you are extremely slow at realizing the obvious," replied Jarvis with a slow shake of his head. "You were the one who said it in the first place anyway."

"Said what . . . oh. Oh man! You're not . . . you are serious. But that's . . . I mean how . . ." Tony trailed off as his mind worked at high speed to try to figure this out.

Loki burst out laughing as he said, "Is the great mind of Tony Stark baffled?"

"Very much so," replied Tony slowly as he still tried to figure this out.

"Tony," said Steve suddenly, "just say you're happy for them and stop trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe."

"Okay, I'm happy for you" Tony said rather simply as everyone else continued to laugh again.

"So," said Steve as he turned back to Loki, his eyes sparkling "Is she already growing?"

"You're just like Bruce," whined Loki. "I swear you two should be the ones getting pregnant. You are both clearly the girls in the relationship."

"Shut up," replied Steve and Bruce at once.

Laughter sounded throughout the room. Of course, there were questions that were asked but eventually they got onto other topics until finally Bruce asked if they wanted to watch a movie.

"How about _A Christmas Story_?" suggested Tony.

Loki cocked his head to the side as he asked "What's that about?"

"Don't tell me you never watched it," Tony told Loki.

"We didn't watch TV very much on Asgard," replied Loki sarcastically.

However, they did eventually watch the movie. Everyone except Loki and Pepper had ever seen it but they loved it just as much. After that, they watched _Scrooged_ which everyone enjoyed as well and later they watched the original _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_. Tony and Steve ended up going to sleep in the middle of it and went to one of the guest bedrooms, Pepper eventually went to the other. Loki and Bruce finally went to sleep when the movie ended. However, Jarvis and Coulson had already gotten into a conversation about some historic thing about the Civil War and stayed up late talking.

Loki hadn't ever thought that Jarvis could fall asleep and maybe he really couldn't. However, he found him leaning against Coulson, eyes closed and breathing deeply. It seemed like the two had fallen asleep in the middle of the night.

That morning, they enjoyed breakfast together but they didn't sit and chat like they had with dinner the other night for a fresh layer of snow covered the ground. Despite being adults, they all seemed extremely over excited about a snowball fight. They all quickly finished their food, put on coats and scarves, and were out the door as fast as possible.

Tony and Pepper began helping Jarvis learn how to make a snowball and then soon after they got into teams, Tony and Jarvis against Pepper, Bruce, and Steve. It wasn't very even in numbers of strength but it was extremely fun nonetheless.

Loki, however, got a chair from inside, deciding it was probably best to sit this one out. However, he was extremely surprised when Coulson also set a chair beside him and sat down. They were silent for quite some time until Loki finally said, "I know this probably doesn't mean anything to you but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for—"

"I forgive you," interrupted Coulson. Upon seeing Loki's surprised expression he said, "I forgave you a long time ago. Besides, I find that holding grudges is just to time consuming. Don't you?"

Loki smiled at the hidden meaning and said, "Yeah I suppose you're right."

Neither one talked after that. They just sat, watched, and enjoyed the silence. By eleven o'clock everybody had left and once again the house was empty except for Loki and Bruce.

"Well I think that went rather well," Loki said with a smile.

"Agreed," replied Bruce. "What do you want to do now?"

"Oh, being lazy sounds like fun," said Loki.

"Really?"

As if in answer to the question Loki pulled Bruce down onto the couch and snuggled up against him.

"Look who's being sentimental now," said Bruce.

With a smile, Loki stretched and replied, "You're still the girl."

* * *

**AN: Sadly, this is where the story ends. I hope you enjoyed it though as much as I enjoyed writing it and once again thanks for all the reviews. The sequel that will go with it, the Coulson/Jarvis one, will be called 'The Agent and the AI Babysit.'**


End file.
